A Froggy Day
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: Momo and Kaidoh are parnters for a project in Biology class. Seems simple but as long as the two are paired up, things will always go wrong. And with lots of humor on the way! My first one-shot!


Hi, guys! This is Aquamarine Crystalline or Rine-Line for short. I'm now here to post my first one-shot!

Well, actually, I have another account, CrystalKitteN-MeW, but I have decided for good that I'll be posting only multi-chapter fics there and one-shots in here.

Ayah… This is my first one-shot ever, that was born from lying in bed for a whole day with a 39-degree fever. Well, I hope you like it!

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**SUMMARY: Momo and Kaidoh are partners for a project in Biology class. Seems simple but as long as the two are paired up, things will always go wrong. And with lots of humor on the way! My first one-shot!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A Froggy Day**

Momoshiro Takeshi was bored. Very bored.

He was currently in the Detention Room. There was a teacher seated in front, poring over papers. And his seatmate is none other than his fierce rival and classmate, Kaidoh Kaoru.

(A/N: I'm not really sure if they're classmates in the anime but let's just assume that they are.)

Kaidoh, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest with his eyes closed and his head bowed, was hissing every once in a while, a sign that he was a bit pissed about something and trying to calm himself down.

Momo slumped his head on the desk in front of him. "Ne, Mamushi, how much longer do we have to stay in detention?"

"Fshuuuuuu… Didn't our teacher say we have to stay here for 5 hours? Don't you remember that baka peach?!"

"What?! I was just asking a question and you reply like that! And who are you calling a baka peach, stupid Mamushi?!"

"Who are you calling a stupid Mamushi, you moronic idiot?!"

"Who are you calling a moronic idiot, you dim-witted snake?!"

"Who are you calling a…"

SNAP.

The two quarreling rivals looked at their teacher who had snapped her pen in half and was emitting a burning aura.

"You two…"

They gulped.

"BE QUIET! YOU'RE IN DETENTION! AND IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE NOISE, I'LL LOCK YOU TWO HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! GOT IT?"

The two nodded nervously.

"Good." And the teacher resumed looking over her papers again.

Momo sighed. Here he was in detention, bored. And not allowed to talk to anyone. Well, he didn't want to talk to Kaidoh of all people anyway.

How did they get there anyway?

Let's go back a few hours ago…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was a clear Monday morning for Seigaku students. Another beginning of a week of lessons and activities.

Near the gate…

"I got here first, Mamushi! I'm riding a bike!"

"Fssssh…"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were, as usual, fighting over who arrived at school first. It mattered a LOT to the both of them for some reason whatsoever.

They were attracting a lot of attention from passing students that a teacher came over to make them stop.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh!"

"Sensei!" They both turned to the teacher.

"Stop fighting now!"

"Hai!"

The teacher looked at an object in Momoshiro's arms. "Oh, are you having a Biology class this morning?"

"Hai, sensei," Momoshiro replied. "We're dissecting a frog." He showed her the jar that contained a frog inside.

"But how come Kaidoh doesn't have one?"

"Ah… It's a partner project, sensei. Some of us were chosen to find the frogs while those who didn't find a frog were partners who will perform the experiment."

"Oh, is that so? Who is your partner?"

"It's only going to be decided this morning, sensei."

She smiled. "Ah, well, good luck to you. Now get hopping to class or you'll be late!"

"Hai!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(A/N: Can you see trouble brewing now?)

Laboratory…

The 2-1 class students were clustered in groups talking about things, waiting for the arrival of their teacher.

The door suddenly opened and their teacher entered so they scrambled to the seats.

The teacher set his books on the table and said, "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, sensei!"

"Alright. Let's not waste any more time and start on your project. Now to those who I've assigned to find frogs, have you got them?"

The said students, mostly boys, raised their hands.

"Well, good work. Now I'll assign you your partners first. As soon as I call your names, go to your assigned workplace."

Lots of names were called. There were pairs of girls, a boy and a girl and some where a pair of boys and then…

"Momoshiro Takeshi!"

"Hai!" Momo raised his hand.

"Your partner is… Kaidoh Kaoru!"

"EHHHH?!" Two voices shouted at the same time.

"Why am I partnered with him?!" Momo and Kaidoh yelled at the same time.

The teacher became stern. "This has been arranged already! Go to your respective workplace now!"

The two trudged to their workplace, shooting glares at each other.

"Baka peach."

"Mamushi. Don't you dare drag me down on this. I want a good grade."

"Maybe you'll be the one to drag me down instead!"

"What? Are you saying that I can't dissect a frog?"

"You probably don't even know how to hold a blade!"

"WHAT?! Mamushi, you'll pay for that!"

Scuffle… Scuffle…

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Stop that now!" the teacher scolded.

"Hai…" the two of them said.

But as Momo stood up, his elbow brushed on the jar containing the frog. It had been standing on the edge of the table and so it fell down to the floor with a crash.

The glass jar shattered and the frog started jumping around.

"OH NO!!!"

"Ahh!"

Some of the girls moved to the sides. "AAAAHHH!"

The teacher shouted, "Catch that frog!"

Momo yelled, "My Biology grade! Come back here!"

But the frog, which had a mischievous glint in its eyes, evaded its captors. It continued hopping around, leaving a massive pileup of captors in the dust.

And then, it took a huge leap to the head of the most muscular guy in class.

The muscle-bound guy felt the frog leap on his head.

And then a miracle happened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!"

Everyone's heads turned to the brawny guy who was NOW running around wringing his hands and screaming like a GIRL saying, "EEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAH! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

But they all just stared at him wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. He was…

In the guy's attempt to get rid of the frog, he opened the door and rushed out with the frog still in his head and Momo and Kaidoh on his tail.

The class was stunned. So he was really…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Outside, Momo and Kaidoh were running after the huge guy, who still had the frog on his head hitching a free ride. He was screaming like a lunatic girl, that teachers and students alike had peeked out of doors and windows.

Only to get a huge surprise at the sight. They couldn't believe that the most muscle-bound guy in school was actually…

Momo, however, was shouting, "My Biology grade!"

Kaidoh was running. "Fshhuuu!"

The frog, finally deciding that it had enough, jumped out of the big guy's head and leapt away. Momo and Kaidoh ran after it, leaving the guy behind.

The guy sighed. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him in shock.

"What are you staring at?"

One of them answered, "So you're actually afraid of frogs?"

Another said, "You scream like a girl?"

And then the killing statement. "You're gay?"

He took a gulp and turned red. Was he seen by the whole school?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He ran for his dignity and the little reputation he had left. He ran to the restroom and locked himself up in there.

He was scarred for life… The poor guy…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ribbit… Ribbit…"

The frog merrily hopped around while Momo and Kaidoh ran after it.

"This is all your fault, Mamushi!" Momo panted as he ran.

"Are you blaming me? You were the one who elbowed the jar, baka peach!" Kaidoh retorted in anger.

"Who are you calling a baka peach, stupid Mamushi?!"

"Who are you calling a stupid Mamushi, you moronic idiot?!"

"Who are you calling a moronic idiot, you dim-witted snake?!"

"You!"

"You!"

The two rivals have forgotten about running and instead started a glaring contest. Some students looked on, scared.

One boy slowly approached, "Um…"

The two directed their glares at him. "Don't interfere!" They said at the same time.

"Yipe!" The boy became scared. "But… your frog is hopping away…"

"Eh?" That got the two on track and they started running after it again.

The boy slumped. 'I'm never talking to them again… Scary…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The chase continued on and time quickly flew by. The bell rang, signaling the start of morning recess.

Students began filing out of rooms and saw the still on-going chase.

"Wow. Look at that…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Some students caught on to the chase and tried to help the two but they only managed to make the situation worse by leaving a mass pileup.

As a student opened the front doors, the frog took the chance and went outside.

"OH NO! It has gone outside!" Momo shouted.

The two chased the frog outside and caught sight of it, quickly hopping towards the direction of the tennis courts, which was now filled with tennis players, playing during break time.

The players stared at the two rivals running after their frog. They were suppressing the urge to laugh at the sight for fear of being at the end of the rivals' wrath. Especially Kaidoh.

One way or another, the chase ended up in the Regulars' court. The frog leapt high into a tall guy wearing a Regular jersey. Momo and Kaidoh jumped at it and flattened the regular but the frog sensed the danger and leapt away to safety.

"Aaahh!" Momo shouted.

The regular they have flattened said in a really dangerous voice, "Momoshiro… Kaidoh…"

The two gulped when they realized who it was.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

How shall I describe the situation?

Well, the players looked in fear at Momo and Kaidoh and the slowly erupting volcano under them named Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Even the frog looked in interest.

"Get off. NOW."

Momo and Kaidoh followed it as quick as they could. They had a feeling they knew what was coming next.

"1000 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS!"

Wow. Good guess.

However, before they ran for their life, they tried to look for their frog, which had sensed the danger and started hopping away again. Momo and Kaidoh tried to run after it but were surprised when a tennis ball struck home on the frog, leaving it lying on the ground.

Everyone looked at the culprit, who was none other than the freshman prodigy, Echizen Ryoma, in the pose of having just performed a serve.

Momo shouted at him, "Oi! Echizen! Don't kill the frog! I'll get a low Biology grade!"

"I didn't kill it", Echizen replied as he tapped his racket on his shoulder with a bored look on his face. "In fact, you should be thanking me for stopping your crazy frog. I saw you two running stupidly after it this morning."

"Oh, they were, Ochibi? Too bad I didn't see it!" Kikumaru glomped the youngest Regular.

"Get off me, Kikumaru-senpai!" Echizen tried to shake him off.

Kikumaru released him at the sight of the frog, looking like it was sunbathing as it laid flat on its back. "Ah! So this is the little froggy?"

Kaidoh strode over and picked the frog up.

Tezuka's stern voice was heard over the crowd. "Break is over! Get back to class!"

"Hai!" They all prepared to leave.

He added, "Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Don't forget your 1000 laps during practice!"

"(Yipe!) Hai…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Momo and Kaidoh ran back to the lab and opened the door, only to find the room empty. They saw a note on the blackboard written by their teacher:

"Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru. See me after classes this morning for your Biology project."

Momo read it out aloud and sighed. "Looks like we have to keep the frog with us until so."

"It's all your fault the jar broke."

"You were fighting me!"

"Why you…"

The bell for the start of the classes interrupted them and they hurried to class, with Kaidoh holding the frog.

As they reached their classroom, they found their female English teacher already seated in front.

She was a very fashionable woman, with lots of jewels and bracelets. She was wearing a big necklace and long, dangling earrings.

She said, "Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, you're late."

"Sorry, sensei."

And then the frog's eyes widened at seeing the teacher's glinting, dangling earrings, which turned out to be a BUTTERFLY.

Gears turning in the frog's head…

As Kaidoh and Momo walked nearer the table, the frog escaped from Kaidoh's grasp and jumped over to the table and stretched out its tongue towards the butterfly earring.

Everyone gasped.

But of course the butterfly was not real, though it did not seem that way to the frog, and it was now locked in a tug of war with its tongue and the teacher's ear.

The teacher saw the frog. Her eyes widened. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Oh, so sensei is afraid of frogs," a student commented.

"MOMOSHIRO! KAIDOH! DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

And so… that's how Momoshiro and Kaidoh ended up in detention.

Inside Kaidoh's bag was a jumping frog trying to escape.

Momoshiro banged his head on his desk, 'I don't even want to know what will happen when we start dissecting the frog…'

THE END

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yay! My first one-shot! How was it?**

**That frog is so mischievous. Hee hee hee…  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
